Peta's Hat
by Lorikeet
Summary: Curiosity often leads one into unnecessary situations. Such was the case when Rolan finally decided that enough was enough; he was going to solve the mystery of Peta's hat once and for all! Side pairings: PhantomxPeta and PhantomxCandice one-sided


**Peta's Hat**

**By Suze Ez**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance, just the plot.**

**A/N: this is the first fan fiction I have ever ****finished****, so constructive criticism is welcome. Beware; Rolan is a bit OOC in this. Slight PhantomxPeta, PhantomxCandice (one-sided). Also, this was written quite some time ago, so if it sounds cheesy, my apologies.**

Rolan had always wondered why Peta never takes off his pointy hat. Whether it was reading or plotting, fighting or watching, sleeping or showering (don't ask), that blasted hat was always there.  
'I bet his hat had been stuck on with superglue,' Rolan thought with a chuckle, 'It'll probably stay there even if he stood upside down.' (Of course, Rolan didn't spend **all** his time thinking about Peta's hat; he had better things to do anyways.)  
---

However, there are times when he seriously questioned the meaning of Peta's hat. (Yes, it's always the hat, not Peta)  
'What is under there, anyways?'  
To help solve the mystery, Rolan had convinced a fellow knight, Candice, into being his partner in crime.

Since Candice obviously had a crush on Phantom, all the boy had to do was to tell her that Phantom had his eyes on Peta.  
The horrified look on her face made the boy feel slightly guilty, but sacrifices had to be made in order to quench his thirst for answers. (Bet you can't guess who he sounds like)  
---

Candice was quick to jump onto the scheme once she realized that the secret under Peta's hat may be a key to Phantom's heart. (In other words, Phantom may be repulsed by what he sees and lose interest in Peta)  
'I bet Peta is trying to hide a bald spot under his hat, or he has an abnormal growth he's too embarrassed to show,' Candice snickered as she and Rolan prepared to enter the throne room; both trying hard to suppress their giggles.

---  
The plan was quite simple, really. Candice will enter first, distracting and directing Phantom and Peta's gazes away from the door. She shall leave just enough room for Rolan to sneak into the throne room unnoticed. Rolan will then make his way up to one of the overlooking balconies with his fishing gear in tow; he had been fine-tuning his angling skills up to this moment. (By practicing on other people's hats, of course) Once everything is ready, he will have only one chance to snatch Peta's hat (or lose the element of surprise).  
---

At this moment, Candice had just entered the throne room. Both heads turned to face the nervous girl as she made her way up to them hesitantly.  
"Um, Phantom, sir, Peta, sir, would you mind, if you both..." Candice faltered, blushing.  
"What is it, Candice?" There was a hint of surprise and curiosity in Phantom's words, "You aren't acting like you do normally."  
"Well, um..."  
"Go ahead."

"Ok… Can I have your autographs?"

*Clank!*

"What was that?" All three heads had turned to the balcony, one of them in horror.

---  
When Candice had directed their attention away from the door, Rolan had quietly sneaked in. He made sure not to cause any sudden movements and had cautiously headed for the stairs on the right, staying in the shadows.

He had thought everything was going according to his plan, but as he was about to reach the final step, Candice's answer had caused him to trip, making his fishing rod clank on the hard floor.

To Candice's relief, none of the knights had seen Rolan.  
"It's nothing sirs, I believe we just have lots of mice here," Candice uttered the first thing that came into her head.  
"Lot's of 'clanking' mice?" Peta's suspicious voice made her panic.  
"Maybe the mice got themselves some ARMs?"

*Pfft!*

"What's that sound?"

"The mice passed gas?"  
"Well ok then..." Peta's voice was still indecisive.  
"Can I get my autographs now?"  
Much to Rolan's relief, their attention was, once again, turned away from him.  
After he gingerly got onto his knees and collected his angling gear, Rolan pulled a protractor from his shirt pocket as an attempt to find the best 'angling angle'.  
---

When all the preparations are done and Candice had run out of excuses, Rolan stepped out from the shadows. Then, with an expert flick of his wrist, the line and hook whizzed towards its target.  
"Rolan, what-" Phantom's question was cut off when Peta's hat suddenly flew into the air.  
Gray locks flew as Peta turned his head to glare at Rolan, temporarily blinding Phantom and Candice. Candice swore she got whiplashed.  
"What the hell was that for, Rolan?!"  
The boy squeaked as his tutor bore a hole into his face with a glare.

Now that the hat hung limply on the hook of his fishing line, he could see that there was absolutely nothing wrong with the gray locks that clung loosely to Peta's head. He also didn't fail to notice Candice's disappointed yet slightly stunned face.  
"Well?"  
Snapping out of his stupor, Rolan could only stutter out an incomprehensible response.

Realizing that both her and Rolan's lives were on stake, Candice quickly cut in.  
"I apologize, Peta sir, we only wanted to see what was under your hat; we realized our ignorance and we are deeply sorry," Candice put on a face full of remorse and bowed, Rolan clumsily following her lead.  
"Well, if that was the case, why didn't you just ask?" As he said this, Peta brought out a spare brush and started combing his hair.  
Both Rolan and Candice were stunned speechless. Why is it that neither of them had thought of such a simple solution?  
Phantom broke the silence with a soft chuckle. Apparently, he found the entire fiasco rather amusing.  
"You know, Peta, you should take your hat off more often," Phantom said with a smile.  
Candice gaped. Not only did their plan fail, her attempt to capture Phantom's heart had also backfired. She glanced at the two knights, now in a heated squabble, and then turned her gaze to Rolan. He was slowly trudging down the steps, head hung in shame.

---  
"I-I'm s-sorry, P-Peta sir, it was m-my idea," Rolan held Peta's slightly damaged hat towards the said knight, bowing in the process.  
"That's fine Rolan, Peta and I forgive you," it was Phantom whom spoke, "besides, you were brave when you thought up this plan, that's good, you and Candice may leave now; there's something I have to discuss with Peta."  
"I understand, Phantom."

Noting his underlying words, Rolan blushed and scurried out the room, Candice following suit.

"...at least you got his autograph?"  
"Shut up, Rolan."


End file.
